


There's No Place Like Home [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Harry Potter References, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Winchester Has Nightmares, Sibling Incest, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Spoiler Alert Season 15, Wincest - Freeform, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/ No Sex, Pillow Talk,Drabble, Baby's Back Seat,Sam's Bad/Strange Dream of Oz,HidingHisPain!Sam,Protective/Comfort/Jealous!Dean,Sibling Incest, Brothers In Love*******************************SEASON 15 SPOILER ALERT*******************************WORDS: 689 - DrabbleSUMMARY: (Season 15, Episode 1-2)Sam and Dean sleep alone in Baby while Cas and the demon in Jack's meat suit patrol the boarder of the spell that keeps the evil souls from escaping Harlan, Kansas.Sam's been having bad dreams. Dean keeps him close as they sleep away from other hunters and the people from town that are on lockdown inside a local school.Dean wakes Sam from a bad dream. Sam tells Dean his nightmare of being in the land of Oz.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	There's No Place Like Home [Drabble]

Dean shakes Sam awake.

Sam's breathing heavily as he wakes up. "Fuck that was intense."

"Lucifer again?"

"Flying monkeys."

Dean laughs. "What?"

Sam's serious. "Don't laugh. Those fuckers almost had me. They destroyed Cas."

Dean sits up against Baby's driver's side back seat door. "Okay, I'll bite. Cas was the the scarecrow, right?"

Sam grins as he sits up. "No. Cas was the tin man. What's weird is that I was Dorothy. I didn't look like her though. I looked like myself. Jack was Toto and yes, he looked like the tiny black dog. Rowena was the scarecrow and she was made of straw, but looked like herself. Kevin was the cowardly lion and looked adorable, if you ask me."

Dean gives Sam a look. "Hey!"

Sam rolls his eyes and continues telling his dream, "Amara was Glenda the good witch." Sam sighs, "Lucifer was the wicked witch dressed up like Snape from the Harry Potter movies with a wand and everything. He controlled the flying monkeys like demons. Of course Chuck was the wizard and he was in the Emerald City."

Dean folds his arms over his chest. "Where was I in your screwy Oz dream?"

Sam smiles and gives a small laugh, "You were my Auntie Em. I was trying to get home to you. Somehow our house in Lawrence, Kansas went up in a tornado and landed on Lucifer's brother, Michael, with me and Jack in it."

Dean's smiling, "Did you say it?"

Sam blushes at how stupid this all sounds. "Of course I told Toto-Jack that I didn't think we were in Kansas anymore."

Dean laughs, "Were there munchins?"

Sam loves Dean's laugh. He can't stop smiling, "No. Let me finish."

Dean makes a zipper over his lips and tosses the key. He then folds his arms back over his chest.

"When I came out of the house I only saw Amara. Amara told me I killed Michael. She gave me Michael's ruby red shoes. I clicked the heels of those ruby red Air Jordan's and said, "There's no place like home." three times, but it didn't work. That's when the good witch Amara told me I'd have to see the wizard in Emerald City first. I followed the yellow brick road. I was almost there when those damn monkeys attacked."

Dean smiles. "Welcome home Dorothy." He pulls Sam in for a kiss.

"Thanks Aunt Em." Sam kisses Dean as he lies back down. Sam snuggles up close to his body.

Dean cherishes Sam's closeness. He thinks about the irony of Sam's dream and Chuck being the wizard. He thinks about the wizard's words in the movie, _"Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain." _Dean growls as he thinks about Chuck's tricks. "It's ironic that Jack plays Toto in your dream. He'd be the one to pull back the curtain on the wizard and expose Chuck for what he truly is."

Sam sits up. "I didn't realize that until just now."

Dean places his hand on Sam's cheek. Sam's expression changes from shock to love and adoration for his brother.

"We'll be okay." Dean reassures him. He hopes Sam isn't having these dreams out of fear and uncertainty of what's to come. He also thinks this might be because of the wound in his shoulder that he and Chuck share. Either way, Dean will do his best to keep Sam safe.

Sam feels comforted greatly by the only family he has left alive.

Sam lies back down against Dean's chest. It's a tight fit, but they make it work with their duffles and extra blankets in the back seat floor boards giving them added space. They kiss as they snuggle closely.

Dean fingers Sam's hair. "No more bad dreams."

"No promises." Sam yawns and closes his eyes.

After a few minutes Sam says, "You know what?"

Dean just groans.

"L. Frank Baum had it right. There really is no place like home. There's no place I'd rather be right now than in this car and in your arms."

Dean is asleep and that's okay. Sam goes back to sleep feeling safe and loved.

♡~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
